


Emotions are odd

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, i wrote this at 2am, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: Philippe doesn't know and Neymar does





	1. Chapter 1

Phil didn't hate Neymar he really didn't. Neymar was just different.

He smiled weirdly. He would grin wildly and so brightly as if he was showing off his teeth and puffy yet soft? Lips? He would sometimes be caught starring at them and someone would make a comment. But Neymar did nothing but grin wider at Phil making him roll his eye and send him a horrid look.

He joked weirdly. He was never cruel or harsh with his jokes like Marcelo but his jokes weren't cheesy and bland like Thiago's. He was a mix of both. He would stare at something beautiful or on the ugly side and meaninglessly say that it was you. One time he had pointed to a bush of roses and said it was Phil. The other man had blushed and elbowed Neymar stalking away. While the other man held his side as he watched the other walk away. 

He cared weirdly. He was always a softie to everyone give him an hour to get to know someone and he'll care them for the rest of his life. We we're watching the Argentina game. Phil was sulking as it was obvious that Leo was going to lose. He heard Marcelo crack some tasteless jokes. Neymar would laugh at some but after a rather harsh one he starred at Marcelo before going off on the other man. His heart beated fast. He truly did love Leo. 

He loved weirdly. Phil could never grasp how Neymar loved everyone and everything. Even Phil, Neymar loved even Phil. Phil didn't truly know this till after the game against Costa Rica. Neymar practically ran to him after the game and hugged him tears were present in his eyes. " I love you, Philippe" but what surprises Phil the most is he said nothing as he held the man till everyone piled onto the hug. Phil hopes Neymar knows he loves him. 

Phil felt his day dreams take present in his mind. Today was a free day for the whole Brazil national team. The whole hotel was booming with music, laughter, yelling and talking. Phil was rooming with Neymar. But he was gone at the moment probably pulling another prank or so. 

Phil felt envy boil in his chest. Neymar was known as the "class clown" of the team. Always making everyone laugh and cheering everyone up. So that made everyone love him even the bitterest of the players took a liking towards Neymar. 

Phil wasn't always such a shy and bitter person but after the Barca transfer and the many arguments that followed with everyone. As everyone was so eager to defend Neymar probably because basically everyone is from psg Phil thought remembering the horrible memories. He hated those agrumentful days he had tried to whipe the memories away. But he remember one memory so clearly.

" Phil seriously? Really?" 

" What Neymar? What do you want me to say sorry? For what?" 

" Phil I thought we were friends?" 

" Neymar were not fucking friends you just always push yourself to be friends with people when they obviously dont wanna be friends. I don't blame Barca for letting you go so easily" 

Phil well Phil was not proud of himself that moment as Neymar said nothing but lick his lip and walk off. The whole team didn't talk to him for a week. He deserved it after all. 

It seemed like it really strained everyone's friendship with Phil especially with Neymar. A few weeks ago Neymar was asked who was his best friend on the team he said Alves. He was asked again this time more specially who on the Brazilian world cup starters. Neymar had smiled brightly and said it was a tie between Marcelo and Thiago. He didn't look at Phil at all. 

If you had asked Neymar 3 years ago who was his best friend he would say Phil. Its no longer the same. But oh Phil dreams of how to get those memories back. If he could take it back he would. Because he misses Neymar he misses him so much. Yes, Neymar is here but he's not here here. He no longer starts conversations with Phil, he doesn't come to him with his favorite snack, he doesn't come to him wanting his best friend back and that hurt Phil so much.

He really only had his Barca teammates in Spain. They were always fairly nice to Phil even if they had loved Neymar. Pique down to Leo they were all nice and loving. They even gave Phil advice on the whole Neymar problem. They had somehow got on the topic of Neymar. 

" I don't even know anyone from psg"   
Phil had said jokenly as they were talking about clubs and different players. 

" Yeah you do Neymar? Remember?"   
Pique had said with a chuckle as he messed with Phil's hair. Leo looked away still a bit bitter with the whole thing.

" I don't think he counts h doesn't really like me anymore"   
Phil confessed as he starred up at Geri hoping the other man could help out. Soon Geri's soft smile turned around and even Leo had gotten interested in the whole thing.

Phil truly does love his Barca teammates.

Phil gets knocked out his deep thoughts by his hotel room slamming open. 

" Aye Philippe"   
Neymar called out as he removed his shirt, throwing it on his bed for later.

Philippe god he hated when Neymar said his full name. He didn't even call him Phil at this point. Its as if they hadn't spent years together. 

" Hello Neymar "   
He said quietly trying hold back a tired groan but it was let out as Neymar frowned at him but kept on looking through his suit case for a shirt. 

Phil mentally cursed himself. He didn't want Neymar to hate him but Phil was making it so easy for him to.  Phil could feel himself panic just at the thought of Neymar really hating him. He must have really badly zoomed out as next thing he knew a very concerned Neymar was sitting across from him in bed shaking him lightly. 

" Huh?"   
Phil muttered out as he starred at Neymar he felt the wetness of tears on his cheeks. Since when did he start crying? And he had managed to start shaking and rocking lightly. God this was embarrassing.

" You okay Phil?" 

Phil  
It had been a year since he had called Phil well Phil. He could cry right here from happiness any sign of hope that their old friendship would come back. And maybe more? That's silly Neymar barley likes him as a friend.

Phil managed to look up at the man and manage a smile. Which took Neymar by shock usually the man would mock or make fun of him. This was different.

" Yeah I'm fine now actually"   
Phil said into Neymar's chest as the other man had brought him into a tight hug. It had been too long. Phil took in the whole thing while he still had it. 

" Aww"   
Neymar muttered against his hair as he soothed the other man enough for the two of them to spend the day together. 

Days together turned to weeks and then months. 

Phil had started to feel himself fall for Neymar again. And as well as his cocky attitude come back which left Neymar confused and annoyed at times. 

" Yeah you wish you could play that good"   
Phil hsd commented as he saw Neymar play fifa and score another goal. Neymar glared at him shocked at the insult that Phil had delivered. At least Neymar is reacting Phil thought. 

In reality Phil just didn't know how to show his emotions. Being soft and cute? Where would that lead him?

" Why do you always say things like that? Its mean"   
Neymar commented as he pauses the game to look at Phil in a sad way. The look pulled at Phil's heart strings as he went red.

" W-what do you mean?" 

" We hangout for a while and then you just insult me. Why?"   
Phil felt himself grow sick at that because he didn't really know why. He just wanted any attention he could get from the other man good or bad. 

" Phil?"   
Silence no one says anything for a few minutes

" Tell me now" 

 

Neymar gets up to leave but Phil just in the neck of time grabs his arm pulling him back.

" I like you okay? I don't know how to tell you or show you. I insult you to get your attention."  
Phil explained as he let go of the others hand waiting for a blow to the face or any injury at this point. But nothing happened Phil looked at Neymar he was slightly smiling but looked confused. 

" Wait. I thought you hated me all this time"   
Phil shook his head and with that Neymar went up and kissed Phil. 

They have had many ups and a lot of downs but at the end of the day even the worst breaker gets their love.


	2. Normally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil n Neymar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg ppl are actually writing 4 this ship and im hollerin neymessi who? I only know this ship

"Philllllll"   
Neymar whinned into the phone and Phil tried his hardest not to smile so widely. The other man was hoping to facetime today as it had officially been 8 hours since the last time they've faced time. 

Their relationship ever since the world cup had grown and grown. Becoming something truly beautiful as Neymar had his love finally returned by Phil. And although they weren't in the same club and had less time with each other. That didn't mean their love for each other stopped. Instead it grew more then ever before.

Phil had managed to teach himself about his feelings. Knowing he shouldn't be rude to get attention from Neymar. Neymar was quick to fall in love with Phil while Phil took his time and slowly fell in love with Neymar. But oh God when he finally did fall in love with him It felt like a thousand love bullets at once. 

Because he them truly started to appreciate the rose Neymar always gave him after practice or the thumbs up he would get from Neymar during practice or the puppy dog eyes Neymar would give him when he wanted something desperately. Phil loves it all. 

" I'm Sorry baby but I have practice."   
Phil attempted to reason with the other man as he fiddled with his keys he was in the parking lot. And he had about another hour before practice started but everyone was already practically here. Without Neymar hear everyone was pretty much on time. Well that's what he heard Rafinha say humorously one day after being early to practice.

He slowly and slowly learned more and more about Neymar's habits when he was in Barca that he never showed. Neymar would kiss cheeks, Neymar would flick his tounge whenever he was losing at anything, Neymar would sing loudly in the shower just to humor everyone and most of all Neymar would love everyone as they were. 

" Ooooo do I hear a relationship from our baby Phil?"

" Our kid's growing up Geri"

Phil wanted to groan and go hide as he heard Leo and Geri behind him and more importantly he was sure Neymar heard them. Neymar had told Phil that they could tell close friends but prefer it not travel too far in Barca. So this is how Phil was gonna die because he was stupid enough to talk to Neymar outside and now Neymar was going to come to Spain and kill him for telling Leo and Geri about their relationship. 

Then again Phil didn't tell anyone in Barca about their relationship together. Because at the end of the day he wasn't close to anyone there. Geri and Leo had just now about three months ago decided to finally start talking to Phil. And although he's glad he can't help but wonder if Neymar interfered with that. As he had only told Neymar about his problems with his teammates and he did hear yelling on the phone one night with Neymar. 

" Philippe Countinho if its the people I think it is. I'm gonna kick your ass"   
Neymar hissed into the phone as he heard the familiar voices that he once recognized as friends. Its not that Neymar hated Leo and Geri he just didn't really consider them his best friends anymore. After Leo had commented on what he would feel if Neymar would leave for Real Madrid, Neymar was steaming with anger as he had managed to escape Barca and yet Leo was still the main topic with him. And when it came to Geri Neymar had more patients as he didn't mind the man all too much and somtimes texted him. 

Phil shrugged as he looked at the two other men that were smiling at him. Maybe this could be a step for them to get closer? After all the other two men had shared a lot with Phil. Phil could share this secret with the two other men. But at the same time he didn't want Neymar to kick his ass. But Phil wasn't the smartest and this wasn't one of those smart moments.

" Hey Ney, babe I gotta go. You know how it goes, bye"   
Phil said quickly as then pressed hanged up and powered off his phone. Knowing his boyfriend would be getting pissed off quickly. He would deal with it later and make it up for him. He just wanted to share this small bit of information with his teammates. 

He turned once again to look at his teammates. They looked as shocked as ever before. Phil couldn't bring himself to say anything but just shyly smile. Geri was the first one to speak up with a comforting smile. 

" I would have never guessed Neymar"   
Geri said with a wide smile as he messed with Phil's hair his hand going roughly through Phil's gelled hair. Phil couldn't help but relax at Geri's positivity. He then looked at Leo for what he was going to say. 

Leo was interesting. Phil knew that Leo and Neymar were at one point so very close that if they had been with each other for another year they could have hsd the same relationship Neymar and Phil have now. Leo seemed the most heartbroken at Neymar leaving and still looked pretty sad about it sometimes. Geri had told him one time while they were alone and Leo was off getting food that Leo wasn't taking everything well and he longed for Neymar.

" That's almost so ironic? Our former player dating our now new player"   
Geri rambled off as he held the other man in a fatherly way almost. It reminded him deeply of Thiago and he had to remind himself to call the other man up later. He could help him not totally die because of Neymar. 

Phil dared to look at Leo he looked almost upset? But once Leo caught his eyes it explained it all. Phil gave him and iffy smile but nonetheless a smile and moved his way towards the hug and hugged the other two men as well. 

" C'mon guys we have a good 20 minutes left before practice lets go change."   
Phil suggested as he pulled away from the two other players. They both followed as they made there way inside the locker room to quickly change and head back outside. 

Practice was just like any practice expect now he had partners in group activities which were nice. He always felt so embrassmend when he didn't have any partners for activities. His first time practicing with Barca still gave him second hand embrassmend as he thought back at the day filled with tears and sad phone calls to Neymar. 

He noticed Geri moved himself to stand on top of a bench in the locker room and he already knew someone was about to get embrassmend. Everyone took a spilt second to look at Geri and went back to whatever they were doing. Phil's stomach flipped as he noticed Geri smirking at him and waving. He would be the death of him truly.

" Hey everyone Phil has a special someone"  
Phil wanted to run right here and now just as he turned on his phone he was shown a billion notifications mostly from Neymar and they did not look good he would have to make it up to him soon. 

" Geri"   
Phil more whinned then hissed as he heard all the wolf whistles from his teammates. They weren't all that close but when it came to teasing a teammate they acted as if they were.

" What? Love is great Phil embrace it"   
Geri called out as he slowly got off the bench and walked towards Phil. Everyone seemed to have went back to what they were doing expect for some players that were still making teasing remarks. But Phil didn't really mind it at this point. 

" And I won't have a boyfriend if I don't call him right now. Sorry Geri I gotta go tell Leo I said bye"  
Phil managed to whisper more shout at the taller man. Geri smiled brighter at him and nodded before going off to find Leo. Phil sighed as he grabbed his stuff and headed for his car. Once inside he pressed on Neymar's contact and waited for the trouble to began. 

He placed the phone on speaker as he began driving towards his home. 

"Philippe Coutinho Correia you better have a good ass excuse why you haven't answered my calls. And why you told people about our relationships."   
Neymar scorned out as Phil could hear Neymar rumbling through his room. He knew the other man was rooming with one of his PSG teammates either it be Cavani or Thiago he was glad the other wasn't in the room.

" I'm sorry baby you know I love you and I wanted to show you off. Plus I'm actually getting closer to Geri and Leo and I just wanted to tell them something so I'm not some lower to them. I was at practice for so long baby forgive me"   
And with that there was silence for a whole minute and Phil really thought he might not have a boyfriend after this call. He hoped Neymar would be able to forgive him he didn't mean to hurt him. 

" Phil shut up. I love you and I'm not gonna break your heart over something as little as this. Now get home so I can facetime you"  
Neymsr finally said with giggles as he heard Neymar jump on top of his hotel room bed. Phil happily sighed at Neymar's confession. 

" I'm home baby I'll facetime you in a minute"   
Phil said quickly into the phone as he said goodbye to Neymar and tumbled into bed so he could finally facetime the other man. 

" Hi baby."   
Phil greeted finally being able to see the other man. Neymar looked as beautiful as ever before. He was all big smiles and was shirtless. 

" You took my words too seriously, Philippe"  
Neymar whinned, Phil rolled his eyes at the other man and just nodded. 

The talking between the two men went on for a few more hours. The hours filled with Neymar's jokes and stories and Phil's corny inputs. After a few hours Phil started to suggest something more.

" Don't you think I should get something? After all you did have me worried that I upset you"   
Phil asked hinting at much more and Neymar just answered with a smug smile as he nodded quickly. He then set up his phone on the counter where it could face Neymar. As Neymar stood up and began to strip. It would have been pretty hot if it weren't for the fact they're was knocking on the door a minute into the strip. 

Phil let out a tired groan before slamming his head back into his pillow while Neymar just giggled. 

" Who is it?"   
Neymar called out placing his shirt back on making Phil want to kill whoever was outside the door. 

" Its me, loser"   
Came a voice Phil didn't recognize but Neymar did as he grinned. 

" We have shit to do you going?"   
The voice asked and Neymar paused looking at Phil. Phil couldn't help but smile and nod saying it was okay for Neymar to go. 

" I'm coming" 

" Thank you baby I'll call you later tonight for a gift okay?"   
Neymar said quietly making sure the other person didn't hear making Phil smile and nod as he waved goodbye at the man. Just as Neymar hanged up.

So this is what love must truly feel like. The other person might not be with you but just knowing they are happy makes your heart beat faster then ever. Phil was truly in love and in love didn't feel so bad anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two losers


End file.
